


Sick as a Dog

by SensationalSunburst



Series: Puppy Love [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nyxnoctocalypse, deathbyfluffweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SensationalSunburst/pseuds/SensationalSunburst
Summary: Written for the NyxNoct Fluffpocalypse (Fall 2017)October 22nd, PetsWhen the prince takes ill, Princess the Pitbull and her glaive deliver soup, cuddles and snark.





	Sick as a Dog

"Ulric, you wanna tell me what I’m lookin’ at?” 

 

Nyx couldn’t have kept the smirk off his face if he tried. Instead, he patted his thigh once and smiled as Princess the pitbull sat up from leaning heavily against Cor’s leg to trot over to him, a bright yellow chocobo backpack swinging merrily from her back. 

 

“A hundred pound grey pit, Her Royal Highness Princess Princess.” Nyx said, cutting his eyes from Cor’s unimpressed eyeroll to the dog currently resting her head massive on his knee. She’d thumped her tail when he said her name, shuffling closer to encourage pets. Princess didn’t beg, but she knew how to wield her big baby blues like weapons and Nyx’s gloved fingers immediately drifted to the soft spot behind her ears. Her eyes closed and she let out a huff as she dropped the full weight of her body against his leg. 

 

“Actually, I’m pretty sure she’d be considered a duchess.” 

 

Nyx blinked and Cor rolled a careless shoulder. “The question you’re meant to be answering is why and if possible,  _ how _ , she managed to break into the training arena.” 

 

“She was delivering a message from Ignis, sir.” Nyx said, sliding his hand from behind Princess’s ear to scratch under her great square jaw, prompting her tongue to roll from her mouth “And she knows how to open doors.” 

 

“Would this message be in relation to His Highness’s cold?” 

 

“Yes, sir. Ignis prepared some soup for the Prince and-” 

 

“And you’re the only one available to deliver it.” 

 

Nyx spread his hands wide and shrugged as if puzzled by the request himself. Which of course, was a obvious lie. Gladio was running around the palace somewhere and he knew Prompto was as well, judging by the chocobo backpack. But Princess had happily trotted into the training arena holding a note with his name on it in Ignis's small, neat hand writing with instructions to take the soup contained within her backpack to the Prince's rooms. 

 

“It would appear so, Marshall.” Nxy said gravely. 

 

Cor flicked his hand in dismissal, “None of you are clever. Get out of my sight.” 

 

Nyx laughed and patted his thigh again, signalling for Princess to follow him as he all but strutted from the Marshall’s office. 

 

That it was Cor and not  Drautos  that had called him in was unsurprising. Princess  _ hated  _ Drautos  with a fierceness that was almost alarming, but she was always a doll for Cor. The favoritism in the dog’s human preferences hadn’t gone unnoticed. It was a running joke now, Princess’s visceral dislike of  Drautos  and Luche, and while they glared at Crowe when she made jokes about animals sensing evil, they alway stayed far away from Princess’s soundless snarl. 

 

“Where’s Daddy?” Nyx said, bending low to let Princess lick at his face. She huffed, and danced backwards, making her way at a trot back around the training arena, dutifully ignoring the cooing from trainees and veterans alike, sidestepping the hands that bent to touch her, and back into the belly of the palace. She took the long way round, taking the stairs two at a time, stopping periodically to pant over her shoulder to make sure her boy was following, before huffing at him and continuing. 

 

They were making excellent time until a familiar whistle stopped Princess short, diverting her course with an excited click of her nails against the tile floor. 

 

At the end of the hallway, Regis Lucis Caelum lowered one hand down to rub affectionately behind Princess ears as she all but ran to him. She'd been trained to ignore distractions from everyone besides Noctis and Nyx, but Nyx figured that Regis smelled enough like his son to waylay her. 

 

“Princess,” Nyx said, “Show respect.” 

 

Princess backed up before lowering her front paws to the floor in a bow, which was close enough to play posture for her tail to still nearly send her off kilter.

 

“A new trick?" Regis said, practically cooing. "What a good girl.”  Behind him, Clarus lifted a single eyebrow at Nyx. 

 

“We're still working on it.” He said, bowing himself. 

 

“There's a joke that escapes me now about dogs and tricks.” Regis smiled, straightening with a small effort. “Regardless, I'm assuming you're headed to see my son?”

 

“Yes, your Majesty.” Nyx said, “I've got soup and the best nurse in all of Lucis.’

 

“I sincerely hope you're referring to the dog, because I've seen your field stitches Ulric.” Clarus scoffed. 

 

“Of course, sir.” Nyx said, his voice drowned put by Regis’s bark of laughter. The King waved them both away, his smile warm and kind despite his continued chuckling. Nyx and Princess bowed again before continuing on down the hallway and into Noctis’s rooms.

 

Princess wiggled her head through the door before Nyx fully had it open and shoved hard enough to wrench the handle from his grip. In three short bounds she's crossed the living room and opened the door to the bedroom. 

 

“Hey baby-” Noctis's voice croaked from within, thin and cracked but coated in fondness. Nyx walked in as Noctis opened his arms, propped up on a mountain of pillows and surrounded by hills of tissues, as Princess wiggled her way up the bed to lick at his face. 

 

“Special delivery, Sir Snots-A-Lot.” Nyx said, leaning down to press a kiss to Noctis's sweat damp forehead. He pulled back to smile at Noctis’s scowl and worked to remove Princess backpack. 

 

“That's not my title and you know it.” Noctis grumbled, his hands rubbing Princess’s ears. Her eyes were closed in obvious pleasure and she made no move as Nyx rolled her from side to side to wiggle the straps of the backpack from her legs. 

 

“Pardon me, Prince of Snot.” 

 

“I hate you.”

 

“I brought you soup, you  _ love  _ me.”

 

“Princess brought me soup,” Noctis sniffed, accepting the thermos with a pleased hum, “I love her.”

 

“Well, if that’s how you really feel.” Nyx said. He shrugged his uniform coat back on and started backwards towards the bedroom door, but stopped when Noctis whined from the bed.

 

“We’re cold. We need our space heater.” Noctis said. He lifted Princess’s head and turned it toward Nyx so he was struck with two sets of  pleading, stunning blue eyes. 

 

“If you insist.” Nyx smiled and climbed, with difficulty, onto the bed to pull his prince against his chest. Princess let out a happy huff and rolled over Noctis’s legs to wedge herself between them. 

 

“Would you look at that.” Nyx said. 

 

“What?” Noctis asked as he curled further into Nyx’s chest, or at least, as far as he could with Princess in the way. 

 

“I’ve managed to get a dog and a cat!” 

 

Noctis's punch to the ribs was worth it.


End file.
